1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with a high efficiency multi-phasic DC motor with rotor flywheel that operates with generator characteristics that simultaneously captures and stores inductive kickback and back emf, in addition to collecting generated power such as regenerative braking. The motor has an efficiency of about 80% at 100 RPM rising to 95% at 3000 RPM. It is pancake shaped with sufficient mass in the dual rotors to store kinetic energy as a flywheel. Twelve (12) permanent magnets are mounted in the periphery of the dual rotors and fifteen (15) air core coils in the periphery of the stator which is a designed imbalance, that positions adjoining magnets at different degrees of distance from coils ahead and coils behind. The inductive kickback, back emf and other generated power are stored for future use in a power pack of rechargeable batteries and capacitor banks. Torque and RPM are controlled and varied by a microprocessor and algorithm.
2. Description of the Related Art
A. U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,742 to Reimers May 18, 1982 "Circuitry for Recovering Electrical Energy with an Electric Vehicle DC Propulsion Motor When Braking" describes a DC propulsion motor for a vehicle that becomes a generator by using the motor's kinetic energy when the vehicle is braked. U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,789 to Lasater Oct. 25, 1977 for "Battery Operated Motor With Back EMF Charging" describes a motor driven by electric current from a charged battery during a first time interval. During a second time interval the charged battery is disconnected and a discharged battery is connected to the motor, which is operating as a generator as it winds down. U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,548 to Gray Jun. 17, 1975 for a "Pulsed Capacitor Discharge Electric Engine" describes a motor that uses stepped-up transformer current from batteries to charge capacitors, which are discharged across a spark gap through stator and rotor coils, generating motion by magnet repulsion. The discharge overshoot (inductive kickback) from collapsing fields in the coils is then used to energize (charge) external batteries for conservation of power. U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,228 to Goddard Nov. 15, 1988 "Electrical Energy Enhancement Apparatus" describes a generator device driven by an externally operated motor that uses a flywheel and gyroscope in the motor to store energy. U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,947 to Hammerslag et al Dec. 16, 1986 "Electric Vehicle Drive System" describes an electric vehicle power system that uses a battery to drive electric drive motors, a flywheel to drive a generator during peak loads and a microprocessor to control the system, with the battery and flywheel recharged during deceleration or braking, or by a charger when idle.
DC motors that individually capture, collect, store and use all forms of generated power, inductive kickback, back emf and regenerative braking, etc. are not described in prior art DC motors.
B. U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,362 to Brown Mar. 20, 1984 "Self Starting DC Motor with Permanent Magnets of Varied Magnetic Strength" describes a disk shaped motor with annular magnets in the periphery and a coil in the center with all magnets reacting together as the coil is energized and de-energized. U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,645 to Takahashi, et al Nov. 5, 1985 for "Disk Type Brushless Motor" describes a motor with field magnets of two or more poles and loop-like armature windings in quantities of two or more. It is concerned with not overlapping the armature windings. U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,645 to Miyao et al Nov. 17, 1987 for "Single Phase Brushless Motor" describes a motor, with dual rotors that has six magnets and three non-magnets on the peripheries of the rotors, and a stator with nine coils on it's periphery, providing perfect balance between the nine magnets and non-magnets and the nine coils so that all magnets pass over a coil at exactly the same time in perfect balance.
A designed imbalance in the number of magnets and coils which positions adjoining magnets at different degrees of distance from coils ahead and coils behind, and which insures that all magnets do not pass over a coil at exactly the same time is not described in prior art DC motors.
C. U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,594 to Schmider, et al Jul. 19, 1983 for "Motor With a Disk Rotor " describes two groups of "iron-free coils" that are press mounted to the metal casing of the stator, (with insulating foil). However, the conductive metal casing is still subject to hysteresis and eddy currents which are electromagnetically induced when the "iron-free coils" are energized, during operation of the "Motor With a Disk Rotor", unlike the said air core coils of the instant invention that utilizes cores of non-conductive non-magnetic material. Also, if a north pole is induced in the Schmider "iron-free coils" with the same current as required in the said air core coils, the "iron-free coils" will not repel the north poles of strong permanent magnets as efficiently as the said air core coils in the applicants invention. Instead strong neodymium magnets will actually attract any conductive metal casing attached to the "iron-free coils" unless more power is added (inefficiently) to the "iron-free coils".
Air core coils with cores that are non-conductive or non-magnetic, or coils that are not attached to conductive or magnetic materials, were not described in prior art DC motors.
D. U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,410 to Erickson et al, Dec. 2, 1980 "Regenerative Electric Motor" describes a brush type DC motor that uses the voltage from collapsing electromagnetic fields around the armature (inductive kickback) to charge the batteries. And U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,789 to Lasater Oct. 25, 1977 for "Battery Operated Motor Switch Back EMF" describes the use of inductive kickback to charge the batteries. U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,228 to Goddard Nov. 15, 1988 "Electrical Energy Enhancement Apparatus" describes an apparatus that uses capacitors connected to electromagnets as alternate power sources. As resonance occurs in the energy flow between the capacitors and electromagnets, energy fed back from the electromagnets assists in driving the apparatus. Pat. No. 3,890,548 to Gray Jun. 17, 1975 "Pulsed Capacitor Discharge Engine" describes a motor that uses storage batteries and a capacitor bank. The batteries charge the capacitor bank, which discharge through oppositely polled coils to drive (repel) the rotor. Secondary batteries are charged by inductive kickback and with the primary batteries appear to be the power source for the "engine".
However, the directing of power through the coils to both pull and push the permanent magnets in the rotors in the same direction is not described in prior art DC motors.
E. The applicant's DC motor is multi-phasic as 1) it is designed and built with (t) (an integer equal to 2 or greater) multiple phases and 2) while operating it can utilize one or more of the multiple phases, depending on the load requirements, and as directed by the specially designed microprocessor with proprietary algorithm.
Multi-phasic DC motors are not described in prior art DC motors.